Agness of Edessa
by queenBaldwinIV
Summary: This is a story of King Baldwin IV and a woman who is immune to leprosy, and they fall in love. M for later chapters if ever.CHAPTER 6 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Tiberius gently eased his horse through the crowded streets, looking out for any trouble that could come about while at the same time, wondering about the young king. The poor boy. At this thought, his horse grunted making Tiberius look down before him, forgetting his thoughts on the king.

Shrikes issued out upon the streets making a large commotion before him.

"Leper!" Some shouted, and all of the crowd instinctively moved out of the way, shoving their children with them.

Some young boys even were so bold as to throw large stones at the crouched figure. Finally, the knight had enough. Spurring his horse forward, he entered the fray. But it was not him who stopped the mass of stones and the crippling shouts that drenched souls. Before he could even yell, a young woman erupted from the crowd yelling, "Mother! Stop!

Stop!"

The rocks began to cease, and the screams of leper all but diminished. Tiberius watched from his high mount as the girl knelt at the lepers side and began to tend to her fresh wounds with a dirt riddled rag and some water that she dipped into a bowl.

"Are you all not Christians?" She yelled to the crowd, her black hair bellowing from what might have been an angry wind. "God said to help those in need, and not to throw the first stone did our Lord Jesus state!" She then helped the frail rotting woman up and continued, " Come mother. You should know not to come in this town.

The king instantly came to Tiberius mind and he dismounted his horse wondering how this young woman could touch this leper and not fear for the outcome. Approaching the girl, he spoke with his rough voice, "She is your mother?"

The girl spun and upon seeing that it was a knight instantly bowed and replied, "Yes my Lord."

"Stand. I am no lord," Tiberius returned. "Do you live with her?"

"Who else am I supposed to live with sir?" She answered, continuing to tend to her mothers wounds.

"And you have no lepersy?" Tiberius asked.

"I have none."

At this, the knight grew silent wondering how this was possible. His eyes wandered over the frail woman who seemed to almost cower from the sight of someone new. Her sores were boiling in the sunlight, and her bandages were not fresh, or if they had the dirt and grime of the street and the stones that were previously thrown at her had made the clean attempt futile. However, to his trained eye the bandages had not been removed for some time. The thick blood was rattled against her body and it seemed as though it was rejecting the infection of which had taken her body. She had been a beautiful woman before no doubt. But his thoughts were upon his king. Had God granted his king something wonderful after all? "How would you like to meet the king?" He suddenly asked, his hopes hinting his voice.

This made the girl gawk almost in awe. "What would the king want from me? I am nothing."

"All people are something in the kings eyes. You are a great gift to him if you can look upon your mothers face without pity." Tiberius replied.

"Why do you say this?" the young girl replied.

"I would rather explain after you have met the king. My words would only be like water running through your brain if I told you now." Tiberius replied, and then looking at the leper once more replied, "Is it alright if I take your daughter to the king?"

The woman nodded taking her daughter's hand and squeezed it lightly whispering with a horse voice, "This is a great gift from god Agness." Then the woman turned and with her blood riddled hands grabbed her black shawl around her body more securely and slowly limped away, making sure to stay away from the crowds.

Tiberius offered his horse, but the young woman refused stating, "Only royalty should ride beasts."

"That is fine. I shall walk beside you then," he replied smoothly, pulling his horse along.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Chapter Two

Baldwin sat upon his cushioned bench attempting to write with his left hand. His right hand sat upon his leg wrapped with the white gauze that still irritated his arm. His torso held the best silks and ointment to help the sores and puss pockets that had started to form on his back nearly a week ago.

The black ink spilt upon the thick parchment, and he sighed with annoyance. For three years now he had been attempting to perfect his writing with this dumbfounded arm of his, but it hadn't developed grace like his right hand had so long ago.

But enough with that, he though, suddenly and thankfully hearing the light footsteps of his sister that he had grown to cherish. The footsteps stopped suddenly and he turned wondering what on earth she was doing. As his green brilliant eyes scanned his surroundings, finally approaching the oak carvings that stood for a doorway in which his sister stood in.

"Come in," he said, his voice as smooth as the silks that were on his back.

"It's always so lively to have your presence near," Baldwin continued as his sister approached him. Her black skirts laced with the royal purple, and her beauty the only thing that Baldwin could ever get close to. Looking around, he finally rested his eyes upon his gauzed hand, wondering if she was string as well.

Feeling a hand being placed upon his shoulder, he looked up in confusion at his sister's face. He wondered what on earth could be on her mind, but before he could ask, she answered, "Tiberius is back, and he has a young woman with him."

"And why should this matter to either of us?" He asked gently.

"He stated that the woman's mother has lepersy," his sister paused then continued now looking deeply into her brother's eyes. "She is so beautiful Baldwin. I would have not believed Tiberius unless he hadn't said that he had seen her mother for himself."

"Send her away." Baldwin answered, anger hinting his handsome voice that was once so gentle and warm.

"You should meet her brother," his sister pleaded, her tears now visible.

"I do not want to have another look upon me with remorse and pity at what I have Sibilla! It pains me. Every time he brings over a woman whom states that they can look upon me without anything than they would any normal well person." Baldwin stated through gritting teeth.

"I have seen the look upon her face Baldwin," Sibilla answered coldly. "Her eyes state that of no pity or remorse for those who are different or ill."

"I said no!" Her brother interrupted sharply. "I cannot do it anymore!"

Sibilla stood knowing better than to argue with him now. He had inherited the stubborn streak from their mother after all. Slowly turning, she bid her brother a farewell and quickly strode out to meet with Tiberius and the new woman.

Agness sat upon the richly carved chair looking at everything her eyes could behold. It felt odd to be in a palace. She seemed even to herself, out of place. The light marble walls, so clean, that next to them she seemed like a dirt ball. Then all of the gold and silver imported from Egypt and Europe. Some ivory statues gifts from Africa and China stood about looking almost like a collection. The cushions that were scattered around the small pool making a nice recreation center. And the long table meant for large banquets sat next to the pool of which Tiberius stood next to.

She watched the wind play with the many flowers and she let her nose sniff the many fragments of the palace. One smell overwhelmed all the others however. The smell of alovera and mint mixed with lamp oil. Or was it some type of wood? She wouldn't be able to find out however because the beautiful woman before that had ran off earlier came swiftly into the room with an angered expression hinting her face.

Agness watched as her skirts whipped about her legs in such a hurry as she approached the man that stood at the table. Their voices were low, so that she could not hear them. It seemed like forever until they made their way toward her at which time Agness had a thousand questions and thoughts.

It was the woman who spoke first. "My brother is too busy at the moment to see you."

"However," Tiberius interjected, "We would like to offer you a job to work in helping the king to get well."

"What must you hide from me?" Agness asked crossing her arms. "I am not a stupid girl."

The two looked at each other for a moment until the woman answered, "My brother has lepersy. It is hard for him to try to keep it at bay while ruling Jerusalem. I have never heard of someone who as been raised by lepers and never inherits the illment. I had hoped for my brother to meet you, to give him hope, for he feels that God has abandoned him, and gave him a curse for which he knows not. However, it seems hopeless now. He feels that everyone looks upon him with pity, which pains him terribly. It makes him feel inhuman."

"And he does not want to meet me for that reason. He thinks that I'm like everyone else. That I will pain him more." Agness concluded.

"No," Tiberius replied, "He has lost hope."

"That is why we are offering you this job, and we will pay you so that you can help your family as well." The woman reminded Agness throwing something else that she hadn't considered before.

"What is your answer?" Tiberius asked.

He have her a moment to think before he become impatient which the sister of the king stopped, but by which time, Agness had made her decision. "Yes, yes I will do this."

"Good, we shall start you tonight with Marccus who helps the king with his bath." Tiberius grunted happily.

The fancy dressed noble woman smiled though her bright teeth said, Thank you."

Agness smiled back and replied, "Anything to help the king."

Baldwin stepped lightly after his sister. When they say that curiosity killed the cat, it was pertaining to him. His white silk almost see through robes trailed softly behind his as he passed a few guards. He placed his hood upon his head as to symbolize that he wanted to be alone. Of which worked.

Turning the corner, he slowly took the steps that led to the dinning hall. Since his left foot had been affected by his terrible curse, he had to lean upon the delicate carved ivory railing. But curiosity itched him forward, his pain subsided, and his mind wandered wondering scientifically about the matter. It just could not be true. His pain suddenly flared, and he paused at the steps, biting his tongue to keep from yelling out. Even though by now, Sibilla was now probably entering the dinning room, which was most likely, where she held the guest.

He needed to go faster. Ignoring the pain, he continued down slowly. Reaching the last step, he grinned happily knowing the worst was over. Moaning slightly he suddenly remembered that there were still the two halls to travel through in order to get to his pre-chosen spot.

Peering carefully around the corner all that he saw with his slightly blurred vision was only plants and incense holders. The pillars held long thick curtains that swayed ever so gently on the harsh desert winds that blew outside. The light stings of smoke from the incense of apples and cinnamon spun about in the halls, cleansing the air it seemed from any stench, like his own.

A tear formed in his eye, but he pushed it back. A king should not show any emotion like this. A king, he though, needs to be selfless. That is why he must go through his set precautions.

He moved on like a ghost through the drapes that hung outside. Moving past the second corner, deep with though, he neared his destined spot of which he had stared at so many guests so long before. The pillar stood before him a cat that he had seen on occasion come wandering into his chamber at night to be groomed sat on it's haunches licking it's paw. Smiling, Baldwin took to his peeping post. He could see the table and the cushions that he had once played upon with most of his friends as a young child. Then beyond that, he could see his sister and Tiberius speaking to a woman. Her limbs were small and frail as though she hadn't eaten in a while. Her cloths were that of the poor, and yet her features were so beautiful. His eyes become full of lust that his breath became raged with it. A tingle went through his body and he forced his eyes to look away.

Turning, he left swiftly before he would sin again, and of course as always it was all so tempting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Chapter Three

The cat from earlier sat purring upon Baldwin's lap, flicking its tail lightly as he itched behind its ear. The cat's loud purr distracted Baldwin from his earlier intentions; however, it did help him with something else. As Baldwin's left hand streaked the smooth fur upon the cat's head, he thought about the significance of his life. If he were not plagued with this illment he would be just like the rest of the knights at his arm. Fighting and not striving for peace. After all, he had fought his last battle just a couple of months ago. It had taken its toll on him. But he had felt so alive that day! Like he would reach 100. But in truth, he would probably live for how long this cat in his lap would live.

Sighing, he placed the cat upon the ground gently and turned to his writing. The cat for a while rubbed its body against his hairless legs. It almost tickled, but he ignored it. Needing to attend to his subject of which he had started earlier that morning before his water would be drawn for his bath tonight.

As he set the quill upon the parchment, he could hear two sets of feet approach his door. He set the quill down and smiled at himself.

Agness watched the floor, feeling like a rich slave. Once she had returned to the palace, two people gave her a silk white dress that slipped upon her with ease after she was cleansed. Then she was given the whitest towels she had ever held. It was after that, that she had met Marccus.

He was a rather small frail man with Egyptian skin and his dress was that of white robes. His long fingernails brought about by his age didn't give him any wisdom. But he had no time for pleasantries. He told her that she must not gawk at the king's skin. He gave the oils that were necessary, and the directions of how to rub the different oils upon the

Kings glorious skin.

She had gotten more pleasure from the cat that gave a low mew to her approach to the king's chamber. Looking up from the ground, Agness gasped lightly at its beauty.

The room was filled with many courts of book and papers upon rich wooden tables with richly carved designs upon them. There were few lanterns lit with candles. Few chairs of ivory and cushions from what seemed to be from the distant land of France. There were clear vases that inched toward another desk with a bushel of white fresh flowers.

The marble poles held up the structure of the room with white vinyl drapes that were strangely see though. And to the far left next to the window sat a table for two, which held upon it a chest board of ivory beings, either spiritual of a mortal set in a middle of a game. Glancing to the back of the room, there were curved arches marked with the same drapes that the windows bore. And beyond was a high gothic arched doorway with a draping black curtain. Underneath were dark purple drapes that signified a bedroom or where his private bath was kept. The tile work varied upon the walls. The first layer was of large triangles, the next small rectangle and below that an odd shaped triangle tilting in a different direction.

But what struck odd about the dark room was the figure that sat in the back upon a chair. He had upon his head a silken hood of which sat delicately. A white feather sat in his right hand while his left sat neatly upon his lap wrapped in gauze. His face was almost angelic had it not been for a small scratch upon his cheek. His dark curly hair clung to his face, his nose hung directly over his thin lips. His thick eyebrows held a gentle expression, and his green eyes held much wisdom for someone so young.

"So this is the King?" Agness asked herself and the cat that turned to follow the new arrival.

"Quiet!" Snapped the old man as they entered the king's room.

At once Baldwin recognized the young woman who came into his room as the one he had seen earlier. His eyes narrowed only slightly, anger rising at his sister's disobedience to his wish. He would talk with her later since she was probably the one behind the young woman's arrival in his blessed room.

"I see," Baldwin started, "that you have a new person with you Marccus. I hope that you are not being replaced."

"No my King," the servant replied, "Sibilla had thought that a change should be addressed for a while in order to help this woman's family."

The king's eyes darted to the woman and his gentle tone took the girl off guard. "It only makes sense that she would be the one behind this. I am terribly sorry that you must go through this. It must be terrifying," his voice probed about wondering if the girl would reply to his predictions. "To know what you will see when you bath me tonight. All the puss and the stench of my rotting flesh."

"No my Lord," the woman replied flatly. "I have done this many times before."

"Have you now?" The King inquired. "Then tell me, how do you bath one with my condition?"

"You lat the person into the hot water, first removing any clothing and gauze, then," the woman continued with ease, "you let them cleanse themselves in the hot water which afterward for the best results, dampen a towel with water and add the ointment to it. Then you gently pat the affected-"

"I am sorry your Lordship, she is new on the force and-" Interrupted Marccus who seemed flushed.

At this Baldwin raised his hand to silence Marccus. "I am always open to new ideas Marccus. This is after all a kingdom of conscience, and new ideas. Now, how would you know how to do this?"

"My mother is a leper," the woman replied.

The king's eyes narrowed and he said ever so gently betraying his thoughts, "Show me."

Baldwin then stood and with much strength began to limp toward the purple drapes. Marccus went to aid him however, Baldwin calmly placed the mans hand off of his arm quietly stating, "When I need help Marccus, I will ask. Thank you."

Marccus withdrew slowly, and the king continued his way to his bath. Agness' eyes traveled along the decorative halls as they entered the king's private bedroom. Here the room was smaller. The dark oak stained wood carved with angelic beings held the piece of slab that held the deep royal purple curtains. The bedding was of black and gold. Sighing in awe, Agness could not believe that a king would have such taste! Of course she had not thought that such nobility could ever succumb to lepersy.

Far back, there was a large archway that inside beheld a large white marble basin. Another servant had been pouring hot steaming water, for he was still there pouring in the last bit of water. The king voiced his thanks lightly.

"I make it to a point," the king stated toward Agness, " to be kind to all my friends and to know my friends names."

The king then took his veil off, reveling another white satin cloak. This Marccus slowly took off with white-gloved hands, as though afraid of catching the disease through the touch of cloths, or the air about the king. Underneath this was the white gauze, except when the king turned around to face his back to Agness, she could see that the gauze was tinted in some patches. The dark red of royal blood stained parts of the gauze and yellow puss pockets that had split during the day had rained upon the inside of the white pure cloth.

As the king slipped off his velvet slippers, on his left foot was more gauze, which was soaked with more royal blood than what was upon his back. He removed the rest of his garments, and dipped into the steaming water without making a splash.

"So" he continued, "What is your name?"

Agness knew that his lordship must have been talking to her since the other had left except for Marccus. "My name is Agness."

"That's a wonderful name." The king replied, turning to face her covering his smooth manhood untouched by the leprosy to continue to speak with her, "That was my mothers name. It reminds me of swaying grass."

"You must read a lot of poetry to say something like that," Agness replied sharply.

"I am sorry my king!" Marccus cut in sharply. "She will be punished later for saying such rude ignorance around you."

"No, you will not harm her. She is considered a guest and a friend. Would I ever harm or punish you Marccus?" the king commanded, with anger tainting his magnificent voice. He then made a gesture for her to approach him, which Agness accepted, and he continued, " I am sorry Agness. My servants still go by the way my father had ordered them to. I am afraid that my servants haven't been around me much."

Nodding, Agness knelt upon the floor gently setting the oils down and the towels folded next to them while Marccus stood aside his face red with either embarrassment or anger. As she looked up, she was met with the king's brilliant green eyes. There were few freckles upon his face, and Agness found to he mild surprise that her eyes began to travel down the king's body. There were few patches of w-which the leprosy didn't touch. His pale skin shown remarkably, as smooth as babies. His right arm that was balancing above the water was so pale, that Agness wondered if he was human at all.

Dipping one of the towels into the water, she began to cleanse his face, pouring a gentle stream of water atop his head with much care. His dark curls shook with glee it almost seemed as she poured the water. Then she placed a cool hand upon his right arm dipping it into the water, and ran the rag up and down his soft arm.

"You have the look in your eye of curiosity," the king suddenly spoke. "Why?"

"Because I'm wondering how you could not be that badly affected by your illness. My mother when I was only 13, she had been infected with leprosy. Now it only took 4 years and her whole body is infested with it."

"Your mother probably doesn't have such clean states," the king replied grunting a little as the hot water began to soak through his skin, cleansing all of his sores, the puss washing off into the hot water.

The incense burned into the wind mixed with the outside smells. What seemed like the vilest of smells, there were none in this palace, Agness thought wondering how this was so. Rubbing the rag gently upon the king's delicate skin, she cleansed his open wounds and his sores. Even his untouched skin of which she was tempted to rub with her hands. However she left his manhood alone. Her hands continued to dip into the clean water hovering above his silky legs; all the while his green eyes following her every move as though like a curious cat would do when a gentle hand groomed it. His hand quivered for a moment as Agness brushed her fingertip against his shoulder. His eyes rolled upward and he sighed.

"Are you well my Lord?" Marccus asked noticing his kings sigh.

"I haven't felt a human touch in such a long time." The king sighed. "I forgot what if felt like. Cool hands upon warm skin, the tingling sensation, oh how I missed it."

"I am sorry," Agness replied once looking at Marccus angry face, "My hand slipped. It will not happen again if you wish."

"No, it is fine. I wish that people could touch me like that all the time." The king smiled a desperate smile filled with utter despair.

Agness' eyes softened. What she had heard upon the streets of the king was not true. He seemed like an angel, not that of a disease riddled pig. Setting the rag down, she dipped her cupped hands into the water and continued to wash the kings skin. His skin was so soft, though in some areas it was callused and rough with all the unhealed scares. There was little hair upon his arms and legs. The only hair was upon his head and his eyebrows. Not even his gender when Agness took a quick glance. He was like a little boy not yet developed with how his body looked. But he had developed in the areas that could feel pleasure. Moving around to wash his back, she grimaced a little, knowing that though his body was struck ill, it was his soul that was alone. He needed this, she thought as she continued to touch his skin, both in the affected areas and his baby soft skin that was untouched.

Baldwin shivered with joy as he felt Agness' hands rome over his arms chest and thighs. He felt almost childish to have a woman wash him. Like that of when he was just a child and when called to a bath all the elderly ladies would rinse him and giggle of how he was so pretty. Now, from all these years without being touched, he wondered if this touch was like heaven, for it was to him. He sighed with passion and was tempted to release Marccus so that he could attempt to become intimate with the young girl. But he couldn't, he thought. He must not lust after flesh, and in truth he knew that he would live a life without love and intimacy, that a dream to every man but him. But this, just her touch was enough to satisfy him. His sister had been right, he suddenly realized. This woman was a great gift indeed.

His green eyes followed each of her movements memorizing them as she cupped her hands and gently messaged the warm water into his skin no matter if they were sores or puss pockets or his true untouched skin. The warm water stung only a little and with her cool hands the sores were relaxed, and he felt clean for once in a long time. He suddenly spotted a movement from behind Marccus upon the floor. His eyes quickly darted to the floor just in time to see the black cat that had entered his domain was now sitting on it's haunches staring with yellow eyes at Agness and the king. The cat's tail flicked only once before it began to strut upon the tile toward the bath ignoring the servant that stood on edge and once again sat in front of the king, it's yellow eyes piercing into Baldwin's green. The loud purr interrupted Agness' thoughts as she turned to see the cat. The cats pink tongue licked at its mouth as though it wanted some warm milk. This made Baldwin's eyes widen at a wonderful thought.

"Marccus," he suddenly started, "Give this cat some warm milk. I will be fine alone with Agness."

Marccus instantly left without a pause, as though he was only there to serve his king. His footsteps echoed as he left making the cat's ear twitch ever so quickly. The king's eyes left the cat, and looked upon Agness. Her long black hair glistening into the fire as it danced around them. The brass and copper pillar bowls that held the oil and coals for the burning fire were running low, making the light dim to where he could barely see her.

She continued with much care as he began, "Thank you Agness. You have no idea how much this impacts me, heals me in the inside. My hate, and loneliness is diminishing." He heard her giggle a little and the little act of humanity made him smile. Though he was still very young, he wished for now only her happiness, in payment for his own of what she had given him tonight. "My sister was right about you Agness. You are a wonderful sight to behold in beauty and spirit."

Agness blushed silently, and replied with a sweet voice continued, "Thank you for the kind words. Even though I get them all the time from lustful men, I don't feel as though your trying to make a sin in what you say. After all, you are rather sweet yourself, telling people kind words all the time."

Suddenly the cat jumped up onto the thin sill of the tub, and balanced lightly before he sat down only to begin grooming himself. Baldwin reached out from the water, and scratched it lightly under the chin. "I just wish that people could be like this cat." He continued, "Not afraid of such monstroious beings such like myself. This cat fears nothing. I just wish that I was him instead of me."

"Non sense!" Agness disagreed. "You are the king of Jerusalem! You have brought peace to this land, and protect it as if it were your children and wife. You love everyone in it, and everything about it! I'd say that everyone would envy your passion and fearlessness."

This made Baldwin laugh, not at her remark, but at his own. He had for one moment became depressed once more. Something that he had promised himself never to do. "Your right I suppose," he replied. "I think I'll keep you here after all." Baldwin then stared at the hot water, only wishing in the back of his mind as he so often did that he could kiss her anywhere and everywhere. This time however, he didn't push the thought aside, and he boldly stated, "Would you kiss me? If I asked or even commanded you?"

Agness laughed quietly and with a girlish tone replied, "It would depend on how old you are."

"Well it happens to be that I am 18 years old." Baldwin said proudly.

"You sure don't look it my Lord."

"How old are you?" Baldwin inquired an eyebrow raised ever so gently ignoring her comment.

"Old enough to give you kiss if you ever wish for it." Agness replied dipping her hand into the ointment and began to rub it upon his open wounds that hung above the water.

Baldwin instantly smiled and held his tongue back to ask for a kiss. At which time Marccus returned with a bowl of fresh milk. The cat instantly jumped from it's post upon the tub and approached the servant who set the bowl upon the rich marble and stone. Watching the cat drink happily, Baldwin silently grimaced as the fresh oils began to sink into his sores and his now clean skin. "Marccus could we have some mint tonight?" Baldwin asked the servant. "I still smell like a dead carcass."

"Yes sire." Marccus stated and quickly left to retrieve the mint oil that was held in Baldwin's bedroom.

As Agness finished with his wounds, he lifted himself from the water covering his member and stood to be dried from the waist down by her soft hands and the white towels. It was after this and when Marccus returned that he was handed a towel to dry off his own manhood. Turning around he let Agness continue her way down his body rubbing the tingling oils on his thighs and legs to finally reach his foot, of which she took great care. After this, Marccus handed her the bottle of mint oil and she once again lightly patted his skin with the mint making him have a gleaming body as the dying fire danced around his hairless naked body. The oil shining up and down marking his curves. At this Baldwin knew that their time was now going to be up, and he concluded, "Thank you Agness. It was nice company and I will see you tomorrow."

Agness set the towels aside and bowed before leaving and patted the cat upon the head as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

Sabilla watched as the woman walked silently down the hallway before approaching her. As she walked through her doorway she asked, "How was my brother's bath?" Agness turned in surprise, not noting that she had been followed. "Would you like to come into my private quarters to discuss this?" She continued, offering her a pathway to her room.

Agness accepted, and together they walked into the king's sister's bedroom. This was smaller, but still held a magnificent touch. Instead of white, black and purple drapes, there was purple and red drapes lining the room with the same tile work that was upon her brothers walls. The dark pillars spoke of many nights of where Sibilla and her brother stayed up talking together. The pillars of fire were scattered about the room unlike her brothers, and there were mirrors all about. Gold lined her bed, and her dark velvet pillows matched her curtains. Over to the corner of what caught Agness eyes was a drawing on a parchment. Approaching it to give it a better look she replied, "It was fine. He is a magnificent king."

Sibilla noticed Agness' movements toward the picture that her brother drew so long ago. She smiled remembering how her 6 year old brother came running up to her while she was in school to wave around the silly parchment and with grinning teeth, gave it to her before tripping upon a loose stone and crashing to the floor. "My brother's first picture of me, when we were children," Sibilla explained. "He was a rather gifted artist. I just wish that he could draw me more. I drew him one once, but I'm not as good as he was. He has many gifts and dreams. Like this kingdom. Unlike his father, he wanted peace and prosperity. I fear that he will not see it."

"What do you mean by that?" Agness asked turning from the portrait of a young Sibilla with a halo around her head.

"My brother is dying. I can feel it. Though only a half sister, he has loved me like a sister, and would do anything to protect me." Sibilla continued. "I can't bear the thought that I'm going to lose him so soon." Placing her hand upon the vase of which carried red roses, she looked up at the incense that rose into the smoky air. "This kingdom will perish without him you know."

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" Agness asked, sensing the kings sister turmoil.

"Not for me. Help him. Love him, that's all he ever wanted in life was to be loved." Sibilla smiled weakly.

"But you love him." Agness stated.

"A sister's love is different from what I ask of you. I had seen you so delicately wash my brother's back with your bear hands as though a lover would do for their loved ones. Please Agness," Sibilla turned and began to plead with Agness, "Love him."

"I think I already do," Agness whispered with a smile. "His words are so gentle, and his touch so caring. Who would care if he had leprosy when his words are so beautiful."

"Many do not see what you see, and for that I thank you. Thank you very much." Sibilla smiled, and placed her hand upon Agness'.

Baldwin sat upon his bed after bidding Marccus a goodnight. The cat had stayed and was now laying at the corner of the bed like a pup licking its paws and scratching at its ear. But Baldwin could care less about the cat at the moment. His thoughts were upon Agness ever since she had left, and her words had burned in his mind ever since she had spoken them. The sky was now dark, and he wondered if she was looking upon the same moon that he was. Blinking, he knew that his sinful thoughts had been set free. Even his member had become hard with the wondrous things that he imagined that they could do. He hadn't thought like this toward the other girls before, and thus was the greater temptation to give in to his sinful thoughts.

He could still feel her touch upon his skin, her cool hands as she messaged the oils into his skin. If only it were in romance of the night. Looking up at his padded ceiling, he continued to think upon how she had treated him. It was that of an equal, that of which he had wanted all of his life. She held no pity or remorse for him. She had seen him like a normal human who had ideas and passion. Standing he walked over to his chessboard slowly leaving the cat to sleep upon his bed. Sitting down at the chair, he moved a piece, and looked out of his archway and into his private square.

The black tainted steel statues of a jaguar tilted into his pool and a few lily pads floated in the middle. The moon reflected across the still water, and the white stone of the court held the second floor of his suite. Looking over, he could see his sister's room window of which he had caught her staring out of once in a great while, however tonight it was closed. The red curtains bellowed in the slight breeze, and inhaling it, he felt a new passion. Of course his sister would always be there for him, and he felt terrible that he would not. He wouldn't be able to see her children or her grandchildren. Sighing, he strayed in his thoughts and back to Agness.

Her beauty had stuck him, and her name had made him trust her. Few in the new world were called Agness, and his mother Agness of Edessa was the first he had ever heard of the name. None had taken its place until this new Agness that he was beginning to fall in love with.

"Oh mother if you were only here. You'd laugh at me," he chuckled out into the wind. He could remember when his mother would scorn him when he chased after all the girls, then run as fast as his little feet could when the large groups of girls would rebel and chase after him. He had been at the time the most beautiful boy ever, as his mother and all her maids had commented. He could even remember the day that she had died. It seemed not so long ago, had he been that young? To see her black funeral, and his father, the only one besides himself that could approach the careless face of his mother to say their last goodbyes. He could remember reaching out to touch his mother's waxy face, but his father had slapped his hand and scolded him later for it.

Moving to his desk, Baldwin softly sat down upon his padded chair, lost in his memories when suddenly; he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Turning, he could see his sister veiled face. Smiling, he quietly turned to face her. "How are you my brother?" She asked.

"Alright. Just lost in my memories for a minute." Baldwin smiled like a little boy.

"You are not angered at my actions of late?" Sibilla questioned, knowing that her brother would instantly change his mood, remembering what happened earlier on that night.

"Speaking about Agness?" Baldwin raised his eyebrow, and then sighed, not able to play a dirty trick upon her. "No. You were right. She does not look upon me like the others. Thank you sister."

Baldwin watched her smile spread upon her pale cheeks, and the spark of intimidation sparked around her eyes, something he had seen a thousand times in his life. "And what did you think of her?"

"Very beautiful. Do you remember father speaking of my mother Sibilla?" Baldwin watched his sister nod her head before continuing. "She has the same name as her you know. She has the Scottish temper, just like mother, yet she's as gentle as you."

"What else?" Sibilla asked, watching her brother's eyes, knowing that there was more that he wasn't telling her.

At this Baldwin began to laugh. "I asked her to kiss me. I was so bold, it frightened me."

At this his sister's eyes widened, and her tone changed from seeking information to demanding it. "What did she say?"

"She said that she would, whenever I asked."

"You got your first kiss!" Sibilla squealed with excitement, crouching to be eye level with Baldwin.

"No," he laughed, feeling queer at his sister's reaction of a little schoolgirl gossip. "I didn't ask her. I was too frightened as I said before. You know how girls are like anyway. First they want to kiss you, then they'll smack you later for it."

Sibilla stood, and replied with a devilish smile, "You know brother, I called her into my room tonight before she left, and she commented on how your words inspired her. She fell in love with them. She said that she fell in love with your soul and mind."

Baldwin remained silent as he watched his sister flutter away suddenly out of his room, leaving him with this new information. And yet as he sat looking out into empty space with his mouth gaping open, he couldn't help but smile. His thoughts of his past quickly disappeared, and were filled with his sinful fantasies of Agness. His silk white robes began to rise with his member, as his thoughts continued, and he stifled a moan at the wonderful painful excitement that he was receiving in his body. His muscles tensed, and he felt as though he were going to die a blissful death. In his mind, he could see their naked bodies entwining, as she screamed his name.

Her moans causing him to make quick orgasms inside her, to only brush her hair away from her face, kissing the beauty of her glisten body. His throbbing pleasure filling all of his senses as he released his beast like nature upon her frail body. His lustful thrusts bringing him to his explosion into her, the sweat of hours of pleasure creeping down his naked chest as he nestled into her breasts. Closing his eyes, he forced his mind to turn away from his lustful thoughts and to return to the present.

Looking up, a cool breeze blew threw his open square, and looking down, he suddenly felt a wetness drip down his legs beneath his robe. Sighing, he stood as quickly as his now soar legs would allow, and began to limp to his private bath. Taking a towel, he discarded his robes, and began to wipe up the sticky mess. The white clear globs spreading as he wiped away taking care to not rip his skin. Dipping the towel into his cool water basin, he cleansed his legs of the mess, and walked toward his room. Leaning against his bed he crawled upon it nude, and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou for waiting, sorry its been a long time... Writing new stories at the moment.

Chapter 5 Chapter 5

Agness' hands softly covered her king's arms, as they walked about the courtyard that she had seen earlier that day where she had met Sibilla. Baldwin smiled as he saw her eyes roam over to the many flowers, and with much ease, he let go of her hand to stroll over to a bushel and delicately plucked the flowers of what he thought caught her eye. He then quickly returned, and placed the flowers delicately in her hands, his face giving off a light tint of a blush. Smiling, she felt the warm breeze off of the desert brush her hair into the wind as she smiled. A cat leapt up upon the sill next to the pond where imported frogs jumped lazily from lily pad to lily pad. Placing the flowers up to her nose, she smelled the fresh scents that only a Queen or a King could enjoy. Her hands clasped with his only to suddenly have them broken away by a child's fingers. Looking down, she could see a little boy with blue sparkling eyes, and black hair. Freckles sprinkled upon his face, a face that resembled her kings. The smooth delicate hands toyed with Baldwin's white gloves, the boy dancing about the kings white satin slippers, and her royal dress. The boy's fair skin was lightly tanned by playing out in the sun with other children.

Leaning down, Baldwin steadied the boy at a distance, and chuckled; looking into Agness eyes as he said with a gentle voice, "Go back to your studies son. Let your mother and I have some time to ourselves."

"Romance," the boy laughed before running off. "It's boring. I'm being taught chiverely instead. Lot's of fighting, and saving damsels in distress."

"Ah!" Baldwin smiled, turning to his son, then continued, ruffling up the boys black velvet hair, "Tonight we'll have a discussion then about chivalry."

"Yes father. Goodbye mother mustn't keep the teachers." The boy smiled before running off.

Standing, Baldwin once again took Agness hand, and they continued to stroll throughout the courtyard.

"Agness!" A shout could be heard in the darkness, awaking Agness from her slumber with a startled sigh. "Agness! It hurts!"

The moans continued as Agness slowly stood from the ground where her blanket was and began to walk to the moans. Stumbling about the dark cave, she spotted where her mothers voice was coming from in the darkness. Stumbling over a couple of other bodies, she finally reached the woman, and knelt next to her, dipping the cold rag onto her mother's forehead. Reaching next to her, she grabbed a rock, and with the small amount of wax candles that the cave had, she struck a flint and lit the candle. Setting it on the dirt floor, she spotted all of the dirt filled bandages that had served as her gauze. The blood had soaked through, and once feeling her forehead, she quickly dampened another rag and placed it to her forehead. The fever was getting worse. Sighing, she gently placed her hand upon her mothers resolving that in the morning when she would go to the castle, to ask Baldwin for some bandages for her mother as a last comfort.

Her mother's moans of agony slowly began to fade as Agness' treatments and oils were applied. And once when the moans were all but diminished, Agness blew out the candle. Standing once her mother was asleep once again, she left the cave to walk out into the hillside of Jerusalem in the early morning. The early morning birds cooed in their nests, singing sweet songs to their love once, not budging once Agness head erupted from the dark cave. Smiling, she began to leap from rock to rock in order to reach the dirt road that served for the leper road to get into the city or out. Taking the road she began to think of what her dream had been of. The most important was of why she had dreamt it. Of why she had dreamt of a son when she knew that lepers couldn't bear a child, unless by a miracle from God. Or was it a prophesy from God himself, telling her that she would one day have a son by this man that she was falling in love with.

She soon found herself milling about upon Jerusalem's streets, watching the merchants making an early set up of the things that they were going to sell to the public once the sun would hit the sky. Fruit, jewels, silk, cotton, armor, horses, chickens, fish, anything really. Their eyes scanned the streets once she walked through them wondering if she were to stop at one of the other merchants. As they milled about like ants, Agness suddenly worried if she should bring the issue up to Baldwin or his sister. His sister was very caring, but what if she thought that she was crazy for dreaming of such a thing. No she would keep it to herself, she concluded. Not to bother anyone with it.

Reaching a well, she sat at it's edges, peering into the still waters that the stone held, looking at her reflection wondering what the king could possibly see in her when he had asked her if she would ever kiss him. King or not, he was still a man, and still had lusts, she knew. But to her, he seemed like a lonely lost soul that had finally found a friend that he could become close with. She had puzzled over it before, but new ideas would pop in her head at what he might have really meant when he asked her the matter.

Wrapping her rotten shawl around her shoulders, she felt a presence watching her. Turning, she was met with the black cats yellow eyes from the palace; it's soft fur beginning to glisten with the sun that was rising. It's tail whipping about his body, and another cat, this a thin sickly white cat sitting with each other, staring at her. Once the black cat noticed that Agness was watching, it stood and pranced over to her, it's clean fur rubbing against her legs. The other white cat watched from a distance, noting how this cat trusted this human from a distance. Softly rubbing it behind its ears, she sighed, knowing that she would be expected at the castle at any moment. Picking the cat up, she nestled it into her arms and began to walk to the castle, her sandals picking up the dirt that blew along the streets.

Baldwin arose from his slumber, his thick blankets wrapped warmly around him, and the silky sheets that he felt beneath him meaning that he was still naked. Looking about, he found that his scents were light, and the fires from his pillars were blazing in the early morning. A platter of fruit and dry bread sat upon his table from what he could see from his bed into the study quarters. Flipping the blankets off of him, he slipped out of his warm bed, and to the cold floor. Sets of new robes were laid out for him, this one hinted with blue and gold, the colors of his father when he was still alive. Something that he had passed on to him as a young boy, only a couple of years ago. He had been eleven when he had taken the throne, his father mad at the fact that his son wouldn't last, his only male heir doomed to die at a young age due to leprosy. Taking the silk dress from the ebony stand, he began to dress himself, attempting to not move that many ligaments but failing. Searing pain rose along his back, as what he knew from many experiments was his rotting skin opening new wounds. Sighing, he pulled down the tunic, letting it fall lightly along his body until he placed his arms to his body. Nuzzling his slippers on his feet, he began to walk to his study room where his breakfast awaited.

A cushioned chair sat in front of the table, a silver set of a plate, a cup and all of the utensils sat with a delicate napkin of which Baldwin had always wondered what had happened to all of the napkins when he was finished with them and they were taken down to the kitchen sat folded delicately under the fork and knife. Honey in a bowl and some delicate jams imported no doubt, or gifts from the merchants that were granted into his kingdom sat on the white sheet that was a tablecloth. The different breads were displayed with bowls of sugar and milk, along with delicate chocolate pudding custard that he had always enjoyed. Sitting with the strawberries and oranges were strips of coco and butter displayed with grapes and mangos from Asia of which he also took a liking to. Grabbing the arm of his chair, he wasn't surprised to see the black cat that seemed to always sneak into his chamber curled on his chair. The cat looked up lazily and gave a mew to the king, knowing that the man would have to pick it up so that he could sit. Chuckling, Baldwin picked the cat up, scratched its chin and set it to the floor only to see a new addition to the palace. A white skinny cat that must had not eaten in a long time, probably a stray scampered about sniffing everything, the look of fear upon it's face as though lost. Sitting in his chair, he sighed, noting the black cat for his pure thoughts to bring the helpless to him in a sense, and emptied a bowl of fruit and poured some of his milk with a few drops of honey into it, then mixing it gently with his fork, set it upon the floor, and cooed at the skinny cat with his gentle voice. The cat twitched its tail, and slowly with much precaution and fear approach the bowl of milk, it's hunger besting the fear. Once it's tongue dipped into the bowl, it began to lick up the liquid furiously as though it was the first time it was fed.

Turning to his breakfast, Baldwin was yet again interrupted by footsteps from the marble hallway that led to his study. Looking up, he spotted Agness with her white dress approaching him with a quick speed. Guards were after her it would seem, for they were whispering loudly in the halls wishing for her to halt. Standing, Baldwin raised his hand to silence the guards as they all entered into his room with apologies for the rude intrusion. "She may enter whenever she wants for she is a friend." Baldwin commanded the guards with anger hinting his voice. "She means no harm to me, and I enjoy her company." He watched the guards bow, then commanded them to leave, leaving Agness alone with him, her chest rising quickly with her racing heartbeat. "What is the matter?"

"I am sorry that I have came so early my king, but I have a request for you." Agness panted.

"Anything." Baldwin smiled.

"My mother is dying, and for her last comfort, I would like some new gauzes for her, please." Agness asked. "She is running a fever, and she won't last the night I fear."

Baldwin's smile disappeared, and was replaced by a depressed far away look. "I never knew that your mother was in so much pain." Baldwin stated, his sadness welling in his voice. "Yes, anything. Take as much as you want. I just wish that I could do more. Is there anything?"

"You have done enough, and thank you oh so kind king." Agness bowed, then hurried away just as quickly as she came.

Baldwin sighed and sat at his table to only eat his meal in sorrow. Then throwing his food aside, he stood quietly and called for the guards.

"Yes," they said running inside the sunlight room.

"Send for a messenger please." Baldwin asked, coming to the conclusion that he was going to give Agness' mother his comfort for her last hours.

The guards quickly left, calling for a messenger as they ran down the halls, their amour clanking along the corridors. Sitting again, suddenly he heard wisps of a dress entering his domain. Smiling he welcomed his sister.

"I heard yelling brother. What's the matter?" Sibilla asked.

"Agness' mother is dying. I think that the best way that I can help would be giving her my comfort while she dies." Baldwin's voice was distant as he continued, "Agness came running into my room this morning only asking for gauze for her mother for a last comfort. I would only want what is best for her. I just wish I could give every dying person comfort, and possibly in return when I am dying, I can receive the same."

Sibilla smiled weakly, knowing that the matter with Agness' mother could just as well happen to him, so therefore he was depressed about the matter. Of course he would want to help, after all in every way possible, not just because he was a king, but because of what he stood for. He had always needed to help people, all of his life he needed it. Probably because he couldn't help himself, thus the reason why he was always there helping the public in anyway that he could, and helping his family. Before she could say anything else, a small man ran into Baldwin's study, and knelt to the floor as quickly as he could. "Yes, my king?" The man asked in a small boyish voice.

"Go to the leper cave outside of the city and call for Agness. She does not have the disease, and when she comes out, tell her that I would like the presence of her mother in the castle. That to comfort her in her last hours. Go!" Baldwin stated, his voice low as two guards came running in, skidding to a stop, making the white cat who was finishing it's milk scamper away to the black one, frightened by the now sudden movement.

"Do you need anything else my king?" the two guards asked as the messenger stood and began to run at a steady pace, the look of disappointment written upon his face. Baldwin waved his hand at the two guards, his dissipation remarkably calm at the fact that he had seen the young man's face once he left.

Once the two guards left, Sibilla lightly patted her brother's gauzed hand, and left with steady feet, knowing that he would probably like to start his breakfast in peace.

Agness rushed to her mother's aid, the white gauze in her hands as her feet patted gently into the soft brown dirt that was littered with small cobbles imported from a long time ago, when Jerusalem was taken by the English, from the very streets of England from what she was told. Few people were milling about, the merchants looking upon them with greed at their pouches. Few people were on horseback, and even fewer were dressed in their armor, and their crests upon their clothing and shields. Beggars littered the dark corners, and the orphans begged the rich for some money, even a few gypsies from afar were dancing upon the dirt with some foreign animals, and tambourines, a sheet of thin cloth placed onto the dirt, a few spare coins thrown in to give off a lie that they were the best from all of the others.

Her feet continued to run however, as she left the walls of Jerusalem, and took the road to the cave of where her mother awaited. The many merchants that milled in the streets attempted to stop her with many fine products, but she shoved past them, and they moved to the next. It was only when she had passed the last stand and to the thin trail outside the walls did a voice yell, "Agness!"

Coming to a stop, she looked over her shoulder to see a thin man attempting to catch up to her form. The man was waving his tanned arm and finally with one final pant he was before her. "The King requests your mothers presence within the castle. For her last hours to be in comfort."

This took a few moments to register with Agness before with shocked surprise she replied, "But she has leprosy."

"So does the king." The man stated his brown eyes calm as though he were used to such a reaction.

Nodding she continued, "Thank you, but I would need people to help carry her to the palace. She is very weak."

"Consider it done," The man smiled, his bright teeth shinning in the sunlight as he turned and ran back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

7

Chapter 6

Brown eyes snapped open suddenly and a moan of utter pain could be heard. The pain, the pain! It was all she could think about. But the stench was the most unbearable part that she could think of. Rotten flesh that had been too long lived in. The burn of the dry blood flowed along the rest of her leg and she cried out suddenly looking about her surroundings. What was going on she thought frantically her eyes moving along the walls wondering how she had gotten into such a fine establishment.

Suddenly cool water flushed over her legs removing the sticky mess that she could only imagine as she lay looking about the fire lit room.

"Bring my doctors here now!" A gentle voice ordered within her hearing. Lifting her head as much as it would allow, she felt sudden relief to see her daughter near the edge of the room. Her beautiful daughter; but what was the other voice that had commanded such an act? Suddenly a face beside her sweet Agness; a man clasping her hands within his gloved hands. Her eyes widened once she spied whom it was that held his posture like the king. "They will arrive shortly to tend to your mother, but I must leave. Not for long of course."

She watched her daughter nod and gazed after the man that left. Opening her mouth to congratulate Agness, she found that she could not speak. She quickly shut her dry mouth in defeat remembering the last time that she had been awake; her fever. Rolling her eyes aside in an attempt to not be noticed she came to the realization that she was dying. Dying in the Kings palace of all places. She had grown used to the fact that she would eventually die in the leper cave with all the lepers of stoned to death by the town folk. Never could she imagine that it would be this wonderful.

Her thoughts were hazy and spread all over her mind as she attempted to think back upon her daughter. She had known the man by his commanding voice to be the king and what a handsome man at that. Not at all like her husband who had left them both when she became ill. It brought tears to her eyes now to see her daughter grown and meeting men. It seemed like yesterday they were playing in the river with fake dolls and throwing dirt at each other. A tear came to her eye as she realized that she would not see her anymore, she wouldn't see her grandchildren grow like other woman who sat at the well with the little things an odd parody to see a wrinkled sponge and a small infant without a single blemish. But the man, who was the man? He was like an unblemished child, his sandy blond hair curled around his face. There was nothing wrong with him, she smiled lightly; at least she will not mourn anymore over me. Her eyes once more closed and she fell asleep once again.

Agness dapped the wet rag onto her mothers eroded leg wondering if she would last another hour. Another day, just so she could see her mother like she had a long time ago. Conflicting feeling arose inside her of how she had hated her life, and now she loved it; loved it with friends and people who cared for her. Nothing like that of a mother however; but still it was love.

Agness attempted many times that morning to think upon Baldwin and her dream, however now she couldn't. She was contemplating about telling him her dream that night but he was now gone; all that was left was her mother. The doctors soon arrived and began to tend to her wounds with gloves and masks upon their faces. They would giver her looks wondering if she suffered the same fate but she could only ignore them. Sighing she stood almost helplessly knowing that any moment her mother could take her last breath but she needed a break. Hugging her arms around herself, she left the room and into the courtyard where her dream had taken place.

The cushions were still the same way as when she had first visited the palace. She could still almost see the small boy running around the stones as though it were a game and Baldwin picking a flower for her to enjoy. This brought a smile to her face and warmth that only a dream could give. Though false and tempting, she still enjoyed it.

The smell of lavender and cinnamon suddenly coursed through her nose and she turned in time to see Sibilla. Her dark dress was whipping at her ankles and she seemed almost in a hurry to reach the courtyard her brown eyes upon Agness. Her long brown almost black hair seemed fizzled as though she had kept it unclean.

"Your mother is here?" Sibilla asked suddenly with a smile upon her face once she came to a stop next to Agness.

All Agness could do was nod brushing back her hair as she did so looking at the happy Sibilla almost jealous of her happiness. "She is sleeping at the moment," Agness suddenly found her voice.

"She needs it, and you need a break I would presume. Come have lunch with me; you look hungry." The fizzled woman smiled and grabbed Agness' arm before she could refuse. "We just need to put you into a proper dress and fix your hair…"

She continued to ramble on as Agness laughed at the pun but not to dare comment upon the princess haggled hair. But she followed nevertheless; listening to her grumbling stomach and the simple truth that Sibilla had spoken only moments before. Her mother needed rest, and the doctors' care.

Baldwin looked from his throne at his many subjects his mind still upon Agness and her mother. He felt sorrow fill his heart looking upon the woman that had lived her short life as a leper. If only Agness had met him earlier, his physicians could have prolonged her life. People were so selfish, he suddenly thought looking at the men argue before him about the many wars that the land was faced with. He had once thought just like them before, jumping to the chance of war at the first whisper of one, but now all he wanted was peace.

His attempts to think upon his land and subjects were futile. Leaning gently upon the wooden armrest of his throne, he came to this conclusion as his mind drifted back to Agness. He only wished his dream was reality. To feel her locks of hair in his fingers, to gaze upon her eyes as he made her moan with pleasure.

"Mi Lord," came a voice to his right. "What of Saladin?"

Baldwin looked up from his dazed state the many faces staring back at him. Glancing to his left, he could see Tiberius dressed in his father's colors of blue, white and gold. A look of stress and grief marred his already worn face along with a fresh scar that made his eye squint slightly. His rough voice seemed to always be filled with hate and anger, however Baldwin knew otherwise.

Groups of men were shouting to Baldwin's right stating that he must go to war with this man. But one look into Tiberius' eyes, Baldwin knew they wouldn't win the upcoming battles. It had been to long of a siege. Raising his gloved hand, the whole courtyard fell silent ready to listen to their king.

"If we go to war with Saladin, we will all die and Jerusalem as you all know it will fall. Both Saladin and his people I included are tired of this war. I deem peace with Saladin. Send word to his forces and then we will meet for terms. I am not able to travel, tell him that he must come here. I will go as far as I can." Baldwin then stood not wanting to hear any more arguments and gasps of surprise from the crowd and quietly as his sour feet would allow scuttled from the room.

After leaving the large angry group of people, Baldwin paused at the large sand crafted pillar looking out upon his kingdom. His Jerusalem. Before him his people all shared the same thing poverty and hatred for him. Had he been this selfish in his life, even before as generation after generation of his family fought for this land none had thought of the people. The many lives they were taking away, the lost loves and trailing tragedies.

Grimacing slightly, he suddenly leaned upon the cold stone pain soaring in his body. Physical and mental pains that he knew would never heal in his life. Closing his eyes he groaned slightly feeling the sick feel of blood running down his legs. Slamming his eyes together, he was too afraid to look down not wanting to see a puddle of blood pooling upon the floor to forever stain it.

"Mi Lord!" A voice suddenly shouted from behind him but the pain was too much for him to acknowledge the familiarity of it.

Looking about, Baldwin could see only blackness and for only a moment he had forgotten his place. Throbbing in his head he lashed out with his arms and yelped out, "Who's there?"

Suddenly arms caught his falling body. Strong faithful arms that he knew all to well but the blackness consumed him. Then the voice continued in his fear, "It is Godfrey of Ibelin. What is thy matter? May I be of assistance?"

As the man continued to offer his help, Baldwin began to right himself attempting to fight the darkness of his eyes wondering if he was to go blind. Thousands of thoughts flooded him mind alongside the pain but he continued to fight to reality. It seemed like a war with his mind and body all of them screaming to just give up but finally the black empty pit of nothing began to fade to color once more. The bright colors of the stone the gold and red of the man before him that he had known since he was a child and the tanned face with a worried expression sat before him.

Looking deeply at the man he asked with a kind voice remembering who the man was before him, "Would you like to accompany me to see Agness mother? She is very ill and about to die."

The man nodded his approval a hint of a smile on his weathered face. Baldwin questioned this but continued to walk slowly to where the poor leper lay with her dying moments.


End file.
